OnionFest Crown Classic
|bracket = OCC Final Brackets.jpg |start = May 2, 2019 |finish = May 31, 2019 |male = |female = |predecessor = None |successor = TBA }} The Onionfest Crown Classic is a tournament held by Flipline Studios during the OnionFest celebration held in May, 2019. Fans will vote to determine which of their roster of characters will be crowned OnionFest King and Queen. The final champions will have their legacy immortalized in a set of limited-edition statuettes that will be created once the competition ends. The winners were Jojo and Ninjoy Introduction Welcome one and all the the OnionFest Crown Classic! This month-long tournament will culminate in the crowning of an OnionFest King and Queen. Each round will see two worthy customers from both the men and women’s brackets battle for their rightful place in the royal court of OnionFest. The final champions will have their legacy immortalized in a set of Limited Edition Statuettes! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12508 Wild Onion Division?!?! Surprise! The first-round losers are angry and out for revenge in the Wild Onion Division. Each group will compete in a Frantic Four-way to determine the wild card entrant for the final round! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12693 Rounds Green Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, May 2, 2019 - Monday, May 6, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9330 *1A: Big Pauly (2,431 votes) vs. Hacky Zak (2,816 votes) *1B: Trishna (2,370 votes) vs. Radlynn (2,874 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 9, 2019 - Monday, May 13, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12571 *2A: LePete (2,825 votes) vs. Rico (1,809 votes) *2B: Mindy (3,326 votes) vs. Emmlette (1,294 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, May 16, 2019 - Monday, May 20, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12630 *3A: LePete (2,539 votes) vs. Hacky Zak (2,164 votes) *3B: Radlynn (3,002 votes) vs. Mindy (1,688 votes) Sweet Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 6, 2019 - Thursday, May 9, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12553 *1A: Kingsley (1,474 votes) vs. Jojo (2,955 votes) *1B: Ninjoy (3,159 votes) vs. Quinn (1,268 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, May 13, 2019 - Thursday, May 16, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12608 *2A: Austin (2,795 votes) vs. Kahuna (1,550 votes) *2B: Captain Cori (2,310 votes) vs. Indigo (2,050 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 20, 2019 - Thursday, May 23, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12675 *3A: Austin (1,845 votes) vs. Jojo (2,480 votes) *3B: Ninjoy (3,009 votes) vs. Captain Cori (1,289 votes) Wild Onion Division Thursday, May 23, 2019 - Monday, May 27, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12693 *1A: Big Pauly (1,463 votes) vs. Rico (821 votes) vs. Kingsley (1,964 votes) vs. Kahuna (821 votes) *1B: Quinn (1,262 votes) vs. Indigo (1,154 votes) vs. Trishna (2,315 votes) vs. Emmlette (404 votes) Semifinals 4A/4B: Monday, May 27, 2019 - Wednesday, May 29, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12721 *4A: LePete (1,566 votes) vs. Jojo (2,376 votes) *4B: Ninjoy (2,210 votes) vs. Radlynn (1,733 votes) Grand Finals 5A/5B: Wednesday, May 29, 2019 - Friday, May 31, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12750 *5A: Jojo (2,881 votes) vs. Kingsley (1,241 votes) *5B: Trishna (1,666 votes) vs. Ninjoy (2,451 votes) Trivia *This is the first contest that started with two divisions, and then added a third "wild-card" round. *This is the 1st contest where Kahuna, Captain Cori, Indigo, Radlynn, Ninjoy, Emmlette, Rico, LePete, Quinn, & Jojo compete. *This is the 1st contest since 2011 where Kingsley and Big Pauly compete. Gallery 'Green Onion Division' Round 1 Green Onion Division Round 1a.jpg|Big Pauly vs. Hacky Zak Green Onion Division Round 1b.jpg|Trishna vs. Radlynn Round 2 Green Onion Division Round 2a.jpg| Green Onion Division Round 2b.jpg| Finals Green Onion Division Finals a.jpg| Green Onion Division Finals b.jpg| Sweet Onion Division Round 1 Sweet Onion Division Round 1a.jpg|Kingsley vs. Jojo Sweet Onion Division Round 1b.jpg|Ninjoy vs. Quinn Round 2 Sweet Onion Division Round 2a.jpg| Sweet Onion Division Round 2b.jpg| Finals Sweet Onion Division Finals a.jpg| Sweet Onion Division Finals b.jpg| Wild Onion Division Wild Onion Division a.jpg| Wild Onion Division b.jpg| Semifinals OCC Semifinals a.jpg| OCC Semifinals b.jpg| Grand Finals OCC Finals a.jpg|Jojo vs. Kingsley OCC Finals b.jpg|Trishna vs. Ninjoy The Winners Hey Everyone! We have our first ever Crown Classic tournament winners, Jojo and Ninjoy!!! OCC Winners.gif This OnionFest has been a wild month for us and we hope you all enjoyed it! We’ll clean up the party on Monday and get things back to normal. We’ll also get working on Statuettes for Jojo and Ninjoy today. The process takes a while, but we’ll keep you all up to date on the progress! Thank you all for taking part in OnionFest, you guys are the best! Round Icons OCC Green Division R1 icon.png OCC Sweet Division R1 icon.png OCC Green Division R2 icon.png OCC Sweet Division R2 icon.png OCC Green Division R3 icon.png OCC Sweet Division R3 icon.png OCC Wild Division icon.png OCC Semifinals icon.png OCC Finals icon.png OCC Winners icon.png Category:Tournaments Category:OnionFest